Another Dare
by jadedXelement
Summary: Caught in a number of dares, Jubilee and Bobby find themselves in situations and predicaments they have least expected of sharing with each other. What happens when these dares start a world of emotioms. Find out. One shot JUBBY.


_Author Note_: I don't know why but I thought of this storyline and had to get it out of my head, so within a day I finished this story (call it insanity) but I hope you like it. A small inspiration may be given to Dare by Lise-Marie who wrote a JUBBY story including a dare base outline.

Like I mentioned I kind of typed and reread this story within a day, so if I missed some spelling or grammar errors please forgive me.

For my readers for my other stories _Seeing in the Mirror _and _Complicating_, I'm sorry I've been on hiatus. I recently (just this past Friday) was caught up with a million and one things for school. I hope to be able to catch a chapter or two for one of the stories within this month. Please bare with me.

Okay without a further wait here's my newest one-shot I hope you enjoy it, its definitely different from everything else I've written.

* * *

**Another Dare**

Bobby sat in the recreation room his mind only half occupied on what Ray had to say and what was being played on the 50 inch HD TV. His eyes roamed the rest of the room to see his teammates and classmates lounging around or playing pool.

Letting out a sigh Bobby ran a hand through his brown hair, for some reason he had a lot on his mind. Rather it was nothing in particular, he couldn't really focus on anything either, he was mainly distracted, like he was bored.

"I'm going to do it man." Ray's voice suddenly came flooding into his thinking process.

"Do what?" Bobby mumbled his eyes flickered back at his best friend who sat across of him on a recliner chair.

Ray let out a groan as he shook his head adamantly. "I swear I don't know how you're a frickin' leader of our team, you don't even have the attention span for it."

Letting his mouth drop open at Ray's outburst a small feeling of guilt swept over him as he recalled that Ray had sought out his attention over 10 minutes ago proclaiming he needed his advice. _Some friend_ _I make. _

Straightening his position Bobby opened his mouth to voice his apologies and coerce Ray into retelling the important dilemma. Yet before he even got one word out his name was being called.

"Hey Bobby."

His eyes once again wondered to seek the face of the voice of his closest female companion, Jubilee. Bobby's grey eyes lit up as he watched as Jubilee smiled as she approached him.

"Hey Jubes." Bobby said casually as she walked in front of him. He once again subconsciously sat up in the sofa, hoping inside that she would bring him out of this boredom state.

Jubilee once again flashed him a smile; she briefly threw a look over her shoulder behind him. "Sorry Ray, let me interrupt for a minute, I need Bobby's attention."

Bobby's eyebrow rose at her statement, it was rare that Jubilee was so polite and so formal, more specifically polite to her friends. Like she ever needed to apologize to Ray for ever interrupting them. Before he could question her intentions, he felt her weight settle on his lap.

Sinking back into the couch, Bobby returned to his former position slouching relaxed against the leather sofa only this time to be accompanied by Jubilee sitting on him. A smile graced her face as she looked at him and Bobby let out a small groan recalling the only reason she ever got touchy with him. _She wants something_.

As best friends, Bobby had found himself in more than several occasions with Jubilee on his lap begging him for his presence to watch a chick flick or to loan her some extra cash for something she "needed" to buy.

Staring into her sapphire eyes Bobby smirked as he prepared to hear Jubilee's request that had caused her to sweetly ask Ray's permission for his attention, that had brought her to this oh so familiar position. His eyes soon trialed down as he began to feel Jubilee play with the buttons on his shirt, causing goose bumps throughout his skin at the fact that her fingers touched his chest.

"What do you want Jubes?" Bobby grunted he was starting think that fate was not in his favor. Knowing Jubilee whatever it was had to be something difficult or she would not have resorted to approaching this subject this way. More importantly he was trying to ignore what her current actions were doing to his body.

Jubilee smirked and the instant Bobby saw it he knew that she was holding some deep dark secret. Before he could divulge more information from her, he soon felt the touch of her lips against his.

His eyes widen as he processed what he just saw and what he was feeling, Jubilee was kissing him. His eyes closed his mind deciding he would allow his body to enjoy this moment and question it later. Sparks shot through him as he felt her hands slide up his back and around his neck drawing, his hands moved on their own accord around her waist drawing her closer, their lips being pressed more closely against each other.

He must have let out a moan or something because his lips parted for a second Jubilee just as she initiated the kiss seized the opportunity and soon Bobby felt her tongue begin to roam his mouth. Damn he could die at the sensation, without sense or reasoning just the desire of need, Bobby began to respond deepening the kiss.

The temperature in the room began to feel hotter and Bobby could feel his need to breathe but the simple kiss was now turned into something passionate like two lovers who had gone weeks without contact. He didn't want it to end. For some reason he wanted to ravish her. But soon, or maybe it was much later, but for Bobby it was rather too short, although he knew another second longer they'd be depriving themselves of oxygen, Jubilee pulled away.

She rested her face against his and Bobby could feel the warmth of her breath against his ear as she caught her breath. He was slightly disappointed that they were in a room filled with audience but thankful because his hormonal side of him would have taken over demanded more kisses and much more from her, even if it went against what they were … just friends.

Jubilee let out a sigh and it sent another chill through his body as he felt her lips next to his ear. "Sorry, it was another dare." She said breathlessly. Breathlessly_._ A smug feeling came over him at the thought of leaving her breathless.

Explanation to her actions revealed, he felt her shift in place before standing up. He remained motionless and silent as he watched her adjust her shorts which had ridden up while she was sitting.

Despite the revelation of the reason of her actions, Bobby had the strongest urge to grab her wrist and pull her back into the sofa and seek another quest for a kiss like the one they shared just seconds ago. However, he resorted to doing nothing but watch as she walked away as if nothing had happened. While he ignored the bothersome urges he continued to have. His thoughts of chasing her and pushing her against the wall were interrupted when Ray spoke.

"Hell! What the fuck was that."

"Just another dare." He half heartedly answered not really to Ray but more to his self, his eyes mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she left.

- - -

Jubilee's heart pounded as she walked as quickly out of the room without running. A rainbow filled of curses mixed with Chinese and English words came flooding out of her mouth as she mumbled to herself.

_Damn Amara. _She shook her head as she broke into a quick stride once she stepped out into a clear and empty hallway. Within minutes she was in the solitude of her own room, pacing Jubilee ran a hand through her hair as she recalled the past 30 minutes that had led her to her current state. Her heart racing, more flustered than she ever been her entire life and more importantly with a troubling sensation that wouldn't go away.

It had all begun at the start of the week. Dare Week. That's right it was dare week in the mansion. Whoever thought of some ridiculously, insane, and childish idea Jubilee had no clue. But yet after years of tradition, it seemed as if it would no where near ever ending. Thus, it was yet another year that they were warped into numerous dares. There were only two rules; 1. Only three parties should know of the dare (1. the person who makes the dare. 2. the person who the dare is offered to. 3. the person/party who may be involved in the dare – but will only be told at the completion of dare, this is a option). The last rule, no one who was not present during time of the dare establishment is not allowed to know the criteria or the dare itself. It shall then be a kept secret, interpreted by witnesses or assumed in however way they want.

The very last rule was cemented into dare week making it the true amusement of the game … if everyone knew it was just a dare or who had dared what … what was done or witness would be taken too lightly … because if everyone knew it was dare there was no fear and without fear it wasn't much of a dare.

This year, being 19 years old would not change any of that tradition. However, childish dares were no longer of question. It seemed as the dares were becoming a little bit more risky and a lot more challenging then a mere prank or silly stunt.

It was Amara's fault that led her to this predicament, well maybe it was hers. Jubilee had known she was walking on thin ice daring Amara to flash John with just a skimpy lace lingerie bra on. When she had known full well Amara's long harbored crush for one of the mansions most sought after lone tough guy. But yet, Jubilee couldn't be out done by Amara whose previous dare to her was to steal one of Logan's boxers and leave it in Ororo's office, she had made the dare just as difficult.

Who would think that Amara would retaliate with a dare like that, more importantly a dare that would include her mutual best friend? She had half expected and prepared Amara to have Jubilee embarrass herself or commit an action with any other male in the mansion but she didn't expect her to say Bobby's name. Of course she would though; it caused more of an argument from her and amusement for Amara.

Kiss Bobby. Jubilee almost choked on her saliva when she heard Amara's dare. Of course it should have been something easily done like kissing any other guy. But yet for some reason Jubilee was afraid of crossing that line with him, it was something that friends don't do, that best friends don't do. What would Bobby think if she did what Amara told her, to walk up and kiss him? It could destroy the balance of what they had. She couldn't just do that.

However, she couldn't back down just because of _that_. Jubilation Lee never backed down on a dare or any challenge, ever. Besides, she couldn't be exactly so worried or concerned about Bobby's feelings or what he would think. It was _he_ who snuck into her room earlier this week a dare made by Sam. _He _was the one who knew full well that Sam would take a picture as evidence and as part of the dare it would be posted on the giant screen in the cafeteria. That whoever cared to eat breakfast would see Bobby shirtless his arm around her as they slept, while Jubilee slept a in thin spaghetti strap top, an image that allowed the seer to believe and think more than a harmless action. What a mess he had made for them because of that stupid dare.

Yet. A dare was a dare. Although she was horrified, and pissed that his dare had some how included a mess for her as if she was being dared as well. She let it go because she knew a dare was a dare. And X-Men do not back down from silly, childish, insane dares even if they caused whispers and gossip to spread like wildfire because what was worse than whispers and gossip is the news that an x-man said no to a dare.

So with a pride in her step and conviction in her eye Jubilee sought out to show Amara up by meeting her dare. To give a surprise kiss to Bobby, not a friendly peck, but a kiss that involved a little bit of "spit swapping" the exact untactful words Amara had used.

Jubilee was not at all nervous by the eyes that would be the audience of the dared kiss. She was a little pleased in fact that she would have witnesses if Amara ever tried to question her when she claimed she did the dare. She recalled biting her lip as she began to form ideas of what Bobby's reaction might contain; shock, confusion, amusement. Shock would probably be the winner.

Frowning Jubilee fell back on her bed as the pounding sensation in her heart had still yet not gone away. The memory of kissing Bobby still engraved in her mind_. Damn, it felt so real. Stupid. Of course it was real, you kissed him! _Jubilee closed her mind as her thoughts began swarm. She had expected the hesitation in his response to the kiss. She even expected him to be timid or pull away from this out of no where act.

The thoughts of her kissing her best friend or the feelings that was being felt as they shared this intimate moment was beyond her. More so she focused at the task at hand was ever so pleased when he parted his lips allowing her tongue to seek a further conquest. Jubilee was not an amateur at kissing boys, so she was not at all as self-conscious or timid as she thought Amara would have expected her to be.

What she hadn't expected while kissing him was how she enjoyed the feeling as his arms wrapped around her waist and how it sent a chill through her. Jubilee would have never imagined the intensity in the kiss, or the way she felt like he had a desperate need to kiss her endlessly. She didn't expect him to react so raw, so filled with desire.

The kiss had left her breathless. Jubilee was so surprised at how casual she was able to react as she whispered in his ear the simple rationale to her action, how she was able to stand without shaking or looking disheveled. Her heart pounded and the look on the faces that had been watching proved that the kiss was more than an innocent French kiss she had set out for. The last thing she'd expect was to find her self in a passionate kiss with the young man she had been best friends with for years. But then again it was just another dare.

- - -

Jubilee let out a giggle as she rolled her eyes. Amara was complaining about her most recent dare, one that consist of her pulling John into a heated kiss and her evidence, a hickey on his neck. So it was devious and Jubilee knew she'd pay at the end of this, but then again dare week was on its last day. She had intentions of milking it until the very end, especially if could make her friend finally hit on the long crush. It amused her to no end that Amara was just as prideful as her and would _never_ back down to any dare.

They walked through the hallways of the mansion, with no real destination in mind. They had been almost halfway to the kitchen when a voice started yelling Jubilee's name.

She froze in her steps and damned herself for feeling this way. Yet a strange sensation filled her chest and she felt something lodged in her throat making it difficult to breathe.

Bobby finally caught up stopping in front of her he dropped his hands against his knees as he caught his breath. His unlabored breath only reminded of her the kiss they shared the other day and Jubilee's cheeks warmed. This would be the first time they talked or seen each other since then and she wondered what he would say or what he was thinking. Sure it was a simple no strings attach kiss but she wondered why he had responded the way he did and why she enjoyed it.

Amara smirked at the situation and Jubilee fought the urge to glare at her. She had confided to her close friend in detailed the kiss after Amara had cornered and trapped her in the room for over an hour claiming she had heard from others in the mansion that it was a kiss that would have won the best on screen kiss of the year award if it were in a movie.

"I'll leave you two alone." Amara sang as she happily turned around, bouncing in her step.

Jubilee had not even noticed Ray's presence until he spoke up telling Amara he would go with her. She couldn't help but notice the all knowing smile that Ray had on his face as he gave Bobby one last look before joining Amara. But Jubilee couldn't help but focus on the fact that Bobby seemed to be blushing. _He's blushing?_

A million and one thoughts began to fill her mind and Jubilee turned slowly to face her best friend. Her sapphire eyes met his grey eyes and they stood wordlessly staring at one another.

"Um Bobby –" Jubilee managed to say, she wasn't sure why her heart seem to beat faster or why she was even nervous. He was Bobby for god's sake, she had kissed tons of guys, and this was nothing different. In fact it was supposed to be better, a kiss between friends is all it would be and nothing could go wrong with that.

She stopped when she saw the change in his face, the change in the way his eyes stared at her. His eyes looked darker and before she could ask him if he was okay, if he was mad at her, she felt his strong arms push her against the wall.

Jubilee let out a gasp as her shoulders hit the wall; it was a little harsh but nothing that would cause her harm. Before she could say anything she felt his lips come crashing against hers. Her eyes widen at his actions and she couldn't believe that they were kissing _again_.

Yet, despite her surprise she didn't deny him access into her mouth when his tongue ran against her lips. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her as she ran her hands against the back of his head was becoming to be all too familiar to her, all too pleasurable for something shared between two people who were supposed to be best friends.

Jubilee smiled against his lips at the way he kissed her, the rawness so openly expressed by his actions. She had to admit, best friend or not he was a wonderful kisser.

To her dismay and for reasons she couldn't explain maybe blame it on her hormones but she was disappointed when he pulled away ending the kiss much shorter than their first. His eyes flickered as they looked at her and for some reason it caught her breath. Within seconds though his lowered his head and placed his lips against her neck.

Her skin burned as she felt his lips attack the sensitive spot on her neck. Jubilee's thoughts soon drifted to Amara's dare about the hickey she was suppose to leave on John but in seconds they were gone as she felt Bobby's tongue. Despite the strongest urge to deny it, Jubilee felt her body shiver and she let out a soft audible moan.

Jubilee opened her eyes slowly as she felt Bobby pull away from her, the warmth of his body gone. She breathed heavily as she looked at him, an eyebrow raised as her silent way of asking his reason for his actions.

"Another dare." His voice came out husky like he had just woken up and for some reason she wondered if that's how he sounded after fooling around with all the girls he'd tell her about.

"To make you moan! And damn it's burning here!" Ray's annoying voice filled the empty hallway and acknowledging the fact they were not and never alone.

Letting out a small sigh Jubilee ignored Ray's ever so loud voice and the knowing look that Amara must have been sending her. Turning she looked at Bobby whose eyes held something that look like the urge to apologize.

Smirking she shook her head, another dare. Dares don't involve apologies because apologies were only provided when there was something wrong. And nothing was wrong with what was happening because they were all dares and nothing else. Besides nothing was wrong if they both knew their actions were due to dares, even if the rest of the mansion thought otherwise.

Letting out a small laugh Jubilee ignored the way he continued to look at her and the feeling in her chest that had not gone away the moment she had first heard his voice. "See you later Iceman."

- - -

It was torture really. Bobby fought the urge to return his eyes on the object or rather person responsible for his current discomfort.

He didn't understand how dares or most specifically this dare had to involve him feeling like he was being tortured when it wasn't _his _dare. He was merely the victim. And at the current situation, he definitely felt like the victim. It seemed like the guns were being pulled out and everyone in the mansion was letting out their biggest dares to end the last night of dare week.

Somehow, it seemed that Ray had taken hit to the theme of the most recent dares and mostly because he witness the kiss. It was the reason why he dared Bobby to make Jubilee moan. He wanted to kill Ray on the spot for even suggesting such a dare but Ray immediately said for someone who thought of his girl best friend as nothing more than that should have no problem doing something as simple as that especially if the dare was revealed at end to the other party.

He instantly shut his mouth and found himself enjoying his dare too much. It felt all too right and perfect, something that was suppose to be not so casual between best friends. Something that should have been awkward was something that seemed like they were secret lovers to the world and even to themselves.

A cough caused him to finally gain the courage to look at her without gawking. Grey eyes stared at the young Asian woman in front of him, dressed in his boxers and a white beater tank that seemed too fitted for his liking. He had instantly knew it was a dare the moment she swung open the door revealing her standing in boxers, he allowed her to walk in when she said nothing. His heart wanted to stop when his eyes trailed towards her butt, only to see Iceman on the boxers. She was wearing _his _boxers. He wanted to die right there at the strong feeling that he thought it was extremely hot. It really was torture.

Bobby imagined she had gotten it from the laundry room since he recently had left his clothes there to dry. The boxers were a gift from Kitty who had given personalized boxers to all the guys in the mansion. Kitty said it was hot for guys to have boxers with their codenames on it, girls would think it was hot. But he didn't think how hot it'd be to see a girl in it, more importantly Jubilee in it. Bobby then tried to ignore the fact he thought it was hot was because he had a disturbing feeling inside that he wished he could claim her as _his _and no one else's.

She was dared again and most likely from Amara from what he always known even when he wasn't sure exactly what the dares were … most dares that Jubilee partook in was from Amara or himself, and then the others.

Struggling to swallow Bobby once again fought the urge to stare so openly at Jubilee. She was his best friend he reminded himself. Ignore the fact how much he wanted to continue what they've been doing in prior dares together.

"Bobby." Jubilee repeated.

His eyes snapped up to look at her, his heart stopped for a second terrified that she had caught him staring at her chest.

Jubilee let out a groan and stepped forward towards him, "You seriously weren't listening to me." Rolling her eyes she pushed his chest causing him to stumble backwards. His legs hit the side of his bed and he felt her push him again, the action caused him to fall onto his back against the bed.

He listened to her let out a laugh and for some reason he was nervous as he watched as she hesitantly crawled over him, her body dangerously close to him. Bobby repeated the silent mantra in his head that it was a dare that brought her here and whatever she was going to do was because of a dare and nothing more.

Yet as the silent mantra repeated in his head he couldn't help but grow anxious at what was to come. He also couldn't ignore the fact that he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and flip her over so he could take control of this situation. Bobby wished then and there he could know her dare.

_It must be torture._ Her dare was to torture him, he thought as she slowly lowered herself on him straddling him. A small smirk played on her lips and he was sure that she could see the obvious strain in his face at this situation, she was probably laughing at him in the inside for reacting like a typical guy.

A giggle escaped her lips and for a second Bobby wondered if he heard a hint of nervousness in them. Then in ever so slow way, she lowered her lips to kiss him. They kissed for what would be the third time this week and fear struck him as he found himself enjoying it. He should have stopped her then, for he realized that he didn't know how far her dare went and as much as he'd hate to admit it … he would let it go as far as she wanted, he had no intentions of stopping. But even though he should have because that's what best friends do, is stop before things go to far his hands found their way through the tendrils of her black hair and down her lower back only to draw her closer.

A loud and unexpected bell rang through the walls of his room and throughout the mansion. Surprise tore them apart and they stared at each like deer caught in the headlights. Jubilee jumped off from him. "Shit." Bobby swore as he followed her off the bed, his mind tried to recall if there had been any earlier warnings about a fire drill.

Realizing that there hadn't been any he grabbed her arm pulled her next to him in a protective fashion ignoring how close the action had brought them. His heart pounded and a strange sensation he never felt before erupted from his chest as his immediate thoughts were to keep her safe. "We got to get out of here."

- - -

Jubilee stretched her back as she opened her eyes. She lay sprawled out on her bed, unhappily still tired from the previous night's events. The fire drill had been another dare or what she figured to be a dare to end what had been the most eventful week of her time spent in this mansion over the years. There had been no fire but because of the thought of a real fire, the mansion's outside yard was filled with students and professors.

What amused her to say the least was the people she saw standing together or walking out of the mansion together with at the late midnight hour it could only mean one thing, they were together prior to the alarm. Amara stood next to John, her cheeks flamed with a fire red color as he held a blanket around them covering the very little clothes they wore.

Another couple surprised her; Rahne stood wearing what looked like Roberto's shirt over booty shorts like she had been previously sleeping. The dead give away that it was Roberto's shirt was the mere fact he had his arm around her while he shot daggers at the guys who were drooling over her.

Jubilee wanted to let out a laugh as she continued to see more and more people that appeared to have been spending "quality time" with one another before this unexpected event. The only thing that stopped her was the feeling of burning eyes on her. She looked around to see several pair of eyes staring at her like they wanted her dead.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed as she recalled the number of fan girls of Bobby Drake, wanting to kill her because of the boxers she wore out in the cold night. She supposed she and Bobby would be an assumed couple and a lot of questions would rise at what _she_ was doing in _his _boxers. What a way to end dare week. The thoughts of jealous girls soon reminded her of the hissing complaints Bobby had about every guy who decided to ignore the name on the boxers she wore and whose eyes lingered on her way longer than she or _he _pleased because of her little outfit. _He was jealous_.

She had returned to her room after they realized it was false alarm or for those who guessed it to be just a dare. The signaling of the end of the last day of this chaotic week led for her to have no reason to continue her dare, whether she completed it, it didn't matter, it was over.

A knock was soon heard on her door and Jubilee let out a groan as she pulled open the covers and rolled out of bed. It was a little past 9 but she was still tired and had not intentions of truly getting out of bed or leaving her room anytime soon. With intentions of telling the unknown guest of not wanting to be bothered, she froze instantly at her words when she opened the door and met a pair of grey eyes.

"Morning Jubes."

Jubilee ignored the pounding sensation in her chest as she was instantly reminded at just how much she and Bobby did during their dares. It made her wonder if they were getting out of hand, if they should have stopped.

"Uh can I come in?" Bobby asked hesitantly as he looked inside her room.

Realizing she had yet said anything she nodded her head quickly and moved aside to allow him to walk in. Get out of hand? Who was she kidding she thought, they were best friends. Whatever happened whatever they did it they both knew it was a dare nothing more, right? Again she ignored the feeling in her chest as she thought about it.

"Sorry." Jubilee mumbled as she began to walk towards her bed, "I just woke up."

"I can see that." Bobby said with a smirk as his eyes trailed down her body.

Her eyes followed and she soon saw what she worn, her cheeks burned red as she realized she didn't bother to take off his boxers and still wore what she had worn last night in her attempt to meet her last dare.

Bobby let out a laugh and he took a seat next to her, "Don't worry about it. I think it looks better on you anyways."

The statement made her blush even more and Jubilee was thankful that she had been red to start with or he'd notice. "What do you want?" Jubilee asked, trying to ignore how she reacting to his presence.

"Well, you never told me what your dare was last night." Bobby said calmly, his eyes stared at her and she wondered why he could act so casual like they hadn't gone and made out like they wanted each other.

Jubilee looked off to the side avoiding his eyes. "Well, the first part I'm sure was obvious which was to wear your boxers, which I'm sure brought more amusement to Amara when that fire alarm rang." She paused and she listened to Bobby let out a laugh. For a moment she recalled the way she gripped bare arm the night before hissing that he should freeze his fan girls from glaring at her or she'd send firecrackers at them soon.

"And well the second was a returned dare. I was to leave a hickey on you." She answered in one quick breath.

Bobby silently nodded his head and she looked at him as his eyes looked to the far end of her room as if in deep thought. The feeling in her chest had finally gone away and she was relieved to think that they could go on without repercussions from what they did.

"I uh, will you be okay with all the rumors that's going around?" Bobby asked suddenly, interrupting the pleasant silent.

Jubilee frowned as she recalled the look on the girls' faces and the amount of people that would definitely be talking about her wearing his boxers and what they might have been doing just before that cursed alarm.

Shrugging her shoulders she acted casually, "No not really." She answered honestly but really inside she knew the bigger problem would be how she was feeling since this whole ordeal. Although she was quite sure they could go on being just friends it didn't quite answer or solve what she had been feeling since they kissed.

"Perfect." Bobby said simply, as he stood from her bed. He looked at her and she stared back him, a questioning look in her eye as he smirked at her. Grabbing the hand he held out towards her she stood and was surprised as he pulled her closely next to him.

The sound of his breathing brought a nostalgic feeling of the kisses they shared back into her mind and Jubilee licked her lips subconsciously. A chill sparked through her as she felt Bobby's hand gently lift her face by her chin, before she could even think of his actions she felt his lips once again.

The kiss was painfully slow unlike the heated rushed kisses they shared before and Jubilee couldn't recall ever sharing such a passionate yet compassionate kiss with anyone else. Her skipped a beat and she couldn't help but feel that same feeling she felt the first time they kissed, this time it was much stronger. There wasn't anything to deny it, she had lost herself, and lost her best friend, because she openly thought she could be falling in love.

The realization brought a sinking feeling in her heart and immediately Jubilee pulled away breaking the ever so tender kiss. She quickly turned around horrified at what was happening it was just another stupid dare. Despite her pride and stubbornness she was beginning to think ill of these wretched dares, especially now.

"Dare week is over, you can tell Ray or who ever are daring you to stop." She said out loud trying to maintain her emotions, she didn't want to show her anger anything else in fear he'd see that she felt something.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she felt herself being pulled back around. Soon she stood dangerously close against him once again. She watched silently as Bobby rested his forehead against hers.

"It's not another dare."

"What –" her voice cracked, and her sapphire eyes stared at him with question. Did he think they could just kiss just for the hell of it now? Her heart wouldn't be able to handle this.

Bobby interrupted her with another kiss and before she could pull away he wrapped his arms around her before ending it. "I can see it in your eyes. I think you can see it in mines. You want more than this."

His voice again was husky and Jubilee fought the urge just to act on her instinct and on her body's needs but resorted to her logical thinking and more importantly on her heart. "I'm not looking for this friendship to come with benefits Iceman."

He let out a laugh and Jubilee could feel the vibrations from his chest against hers and she wanted to laugh with him only because it always made her happier but she couldn't.

"Jubes, as much as a benefit sounds appealing, I want more than that. I can't stop thinking of you; I can't stop this damn feeling I have when I do. I can't stop the way I want to kiss you or hold you. I want you more than a friend; I want you in a way without dares. So I was thinking something more official, something that would involve people knowing you were my girlfriend." His voice dropped in a low whisper and she could instantly hear the fear of rejection in his voice.

Her eyes widen at the word 'girlfriend' she had correctly? So even if Bobby had always been the smoothest with his words, he definitely caught her heart in surprise by his confession to know he felt the same.

"That and we could also have you continue to wear my name on your butt."

The comment brought Jubilee from her thoughts and she swung her arm out to hit him. Bobby let out a laugh as she gave him a good punch in a shoulder. "Bobby Drake – "

Her intentions of yelling at him for his statement were quickly ended by his lips. And Jubilee let out a soft sigh as she felt his arm wrap around her body. Despite it being their 4th or 5th kiss she was surprised at just how different it was kissing him then and there. They continued the early ended painfully slow kiss and she felt as if they were kissing for the first time. She could feel his tongue against hers and each movement as they kissed sent a chill through her. She was definitely going to get use to this.

- - -

"Thank whoever made dare week." Bobby said with a sigh as he wrapped his arm around Jubilee. They had yet left her room since his declaration of wanting to have her as his girlfriend, instead they opted to lay around on her bed.

She let out a laugh and Bobby turned his head to look at her, a smile on his face at how natural it felt to be lying in bed with her.

"Hmm." Jubilee answered as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I guess we know why Scott finally hooked up with Jean. And why Kitty and Pietro were all over each other after the end of dare week 3 years ago huh?"

Bobby's mouth dropped open at the revelation and he smirked knowing it just then. "Hmm, look at that … Dare week." He mumbled.

Jubilee laughed at the dumbfounded look on Bobby's face, although she had just made the connection now she couldn't help but be entertained. It seemed like everyone played by the rules. Witnesses never saw the dare but the actions.

"We got to a love a good dare." Jubilee sighed at his comment, amused at the turn of events that led her and Bobby together.

No x-men could ever deny a dare, no matter the circumstances, no matter the repercussions. So while the rest of the mansion played a game filled with silly, childish dares. X-men unknowingly until the end (for some) played a game filled with the dares that forced one to face ones heart. Because it's always more exciting when there was a extreme challenge, whether it was in a mission or in romance. And what's just another dare, especially when you're daring one to love.

* * *

_Author Note_: Love it? Hate it? Hopefully its love it. Please take the time to review. Sorry about the ending I guess because I did it all in one night I kind of may have rushed the ending part. I know it's a little off but I couldn't drag it out any longer .. but still I think it came out pretty good considering.

Let me know what you think, especially the ending. If it seems it did not meet a lot of readers expectations I may rewrite it. Take the time to review, let me know you read this. Reviews are welcomed and make me happier, and often times make me write more. Even if its one sentence one word .. I'd appreciate it!

Anyways I hope all in all you liked it. Thanks for reading.

P.S. Readers for Complicating and Seeing in the Mirror .. i hope to update real soon. If you have any suggestions or ideas review or PM it may help me out of this writers block i have for those stories.


End file.
